


Of Snow and Sunshine

by eafay70



Series: Five Kingdoms [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Style, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Prince Mario of the White Kingdom and his maidservants help Viceroy Marc of the Sunshine Shore defeat an evil egg-like monster.





	1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [WinterSnow10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Kingdoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348542) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> This piece has been in the works since the bus attack. I'm posting it now, even though the second chapter continues to elude me, because the feeling of uselessness that overwhelmed me in the aftermath of the attack has resurfaced on a more personal level.
> 
> I dedicate this to my fellow maidservants, who have supported me more than I can describe. <3

Once upon a time, in the royal court of Mainzmund in the White Kingdom, there lived a young Beta named Mario of Memmingen. He had been personally selected by the current sovereign, King Jürgen the Beloved, and the sovereign’s most trusted advisor, Lord Thomas the Wise, to inherit the throne of the white snow leopard when King Jürgen’s reign ended. While many people aided the new Crown Prince in learning what he needed to know in order to best serve his country, none were as fundamental to his education as his maidservants.

These maidservants were the same ones who had stripped him of his village garb, scrubbed him clean, and dressed him in white robes before he entered the throne room and learned that he was to become the Crown Prince, and eventually the King, of the White Kingdom. While every moment of that day had been memorable, the time spent in the care of the maidservants stood out to Mario because of what they did not do: They did not try to take advantage of Mario’s naked body and naïve mind, even though their eyes made no secret of their admiration of his innocent beauty. Furthermore, they made no attempt to draw his attention to their own beauty, instead choosing to provide advice on how to speak to others at the royal court. All this led Mario to ask that those very maidservants be assigned to him personally. And so it was: three Betas (Tzipporah, Shoshanna, and Hadassah), one Alpha (Kinneret), and one Omega (Chanali) served as the Crown Prince’s innermost circle, teaching him how to live in a royal court.

One day, Prince Mario met with his maidservants in his sitting room to discuss the upcoming Barley-Counting Feast. “Lord Thomas the Wise has asked that I deliver the opening remarks, since King Jürgen the Beloved cannot quite manage it.”

To the surprise of everyone present, Chanali burst into tears and ran out of the room. Prince Mario asked in concern, “Did my mention of the feast upset her? I know her people do not observe all of our customs, but I thought this was a custom we shared.”

“It is,” Kinneret affirmed. “I can only guess, Your Highness, that the reference to His Majesty saddened her. He reversed many laws that restricted her people, so they pray for him frequently.”

“I see.” Prince Mario furrowed his brow. “Please see if you can convince her to return, Kinneret. I would like to ease her mind.”

Kinneret exited the room, her tall frame bent out of respect. She returned with Chanali, who was still crying, moments later.

“Chanali, dear Omega of the Praise-Singers…” Mario stroked her back softly. “Does it sadden you to think of His Majesty leaving this realm?”

“Yes, dear Prince,” the lean woman replied. “The other day, I heard him speaking with one of the visiting diplomats about the opening remarks he hoped to deliver at this year’s feast. They were nearly identical to the remarks from last year. I could see that the diplomat recognized this, for his face fell ever so slightly.”

“We all recognize, Your Highness, that you would not be here at Mainzmund were it not for His Majesty’s concerns for his own mind,” Kinneret added. “That does not help us very much in coping with the idea of His Majesty becoming unable to use his brilliant mind as in the past.”

“I understand.” Prince Mario nodded solemnly. “That is why I have kept you all by my side, and why I will continue to turn to you all my days. Together, we will support each other through whatever challenges we face. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Chanali managed to dry her tears. “I am sorry to have broken down in your presence.”

“There is no need to apologize for expressing your emotions, my dear.” Prince Mario smiled.

Before anyone could speak further, the sounds of a horn and whistle echoed throughout the castle. Knowing that this combination of sounds signaled an emergency situation, the young man ran to the throne room, with the five maidservants following at the same speed.

When they arrived, King Jürgen and Lord Thomas already sat on their thrones, so Prince Mario took his place next to them. Once everyone else was seated, the King pointed his scepter to the kneeling figure in the middle of the room. “Arise, visitor, and share your news with the court.”

The figure was slow to stand, or at least that was how Prince Mario perceived it. Indeed, time seemed to stop as the young man stared at the visitor: a dark-haired gentleman with piercing eyes and a lanky frame. His arms had been injured recently, judging by the bindings that kept them still, but Mario paid that detail little mind – this man was the handsomest he had ever seen.

“Su Majestad, Su Alteza…” The visitor spoke with something of a lisp, yet Mario considered every syllable as smooth and sweet as honey. “I am Marc, Viceroy of the Sunshine Shore in the United Black and Golden Kingdoms. Kings Nuri and Erik have sent me, with soldiers chosen by Generals Robert and Marco, to ask for your help in defeating a monster who plagues my land. We know that you are about to enter a most sacred week in your holiday calendar, but we know not to whom else we can turn.”

“Fear not, Viceroy Marc,” King Jürgen replied. “It is the custom of the White Kingdom to postpone all feasts and sacred observations for the sake of saving even one life. We shall observe that custom for as long as is needed to help your people. What can you tell us of this monster?”

“It began as a human like any other some years ago.” Mario could tell that Marc was not completely comfortable with their language, which only made the Crown Prince admire the Viceroy even more. “He was a merchant, thought to be the wealthiest of the Sunshine Shore. When the Black Kingdom and Golden Kingdom became one, he sought to become a great nobleman in the new court, but he did not succeed – his riches were exposed as fool’s gold. He used a strong, evil magic in an attempt to seduce the generals’ daughter, and it almost worked, but her brother and the Princes – her cousins – intervened just in time. Naturally, all the magicians in the two kingdoms worked together to destroy his spells, including those which had fooled those of us on the Sunshine Shore for so long, and then he was killed using a ritual the magicians recommended. But the ritual did not suffice, and the soul…no, not soul, there is a different word…”

“Spirit,” Prince Mario whispered. “The spirit.”

“Sí.” Marc’s single word of affirmation was so soft that Mario suspected only the two of them could hear it. “The spirit of the man rose in the form of a monster. It is formed like a hideous egg, and it destroys every bit of land it touches. It strikes down all creatures who attempt to challenge it. We are bewildered and frightened.”

“The Prince will help you,” declared King Jürgen. “He is intelligent and cunning.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Marc finally met Mario’s eyes. “And thank you, Your Highness.”

\--

About an hour thereafter, Prince Mario welcomed the Viceroy into his sitting room, having somehow survived dinner without betraying his desire to lock himself and the visitor in his bedchambers for the rest of his life. “If it doesn’t bother you, I would like my maidservants here to assist me in assisting you,” the Crown Prince said, pointing to the five women next to him.

Viceroy Marc looked puzzled. “Your maidservants to do what? To me, to you?”

Before Mario could figure out a different way of explaining himself, Kinneret spoke up assertively. It took a few seconds for Mario to realize that he couldn’t understand the Alpha because she was speaking a different language – and if the look of relief on Marc’s face was any indication, she was speaking Marc’s native language.

“I did not know the word meant something else in your language,” Marc said with his heart-melting accent. “Now I understand. Let us proceed.”

Mario cleared his throat and began to speak. “This monster was once a very manipulative man, with magic powerful enough to deceive thousands at once. There must be a more powerful force or combination of forces that can combat it.”

“The monster arose when the man was destroyed, or rather, thought to be destroyed,” noted Tzipporah. Her multicolored charm bracelet clinked as she tilted her head, her face the definition of concentration. “My father of blessed memory was the town storyteller, the man who knew the history of the town and region by heart. He spoke of monsters who stayed in this realm after the people who created them left for the next realm. The monsters could only be defeated by those who stood to lose the most – oftentimes this would be the children, but sometimes adults filled this role. Magic was used in some cases, but not in all cases.”

Shoshanna rubbed her emerald pendant. “Magic played a role in the monster coming to be. More magic will not defeat it.” She looked solemnly at the young men. “The people must come together and believe that they can stop this monster. The monster is like a petulant child – when the adult family members make it clear that none of them will back down from the house rules, the child knows he will not win.”

Hadassah tapped the gemstones on her sash. “My mother of blessed memory taught me about great creatures like dragons. A baby dragon will only leave its shell if its parents can coax it out with love, for love is the strongest force in the world. This egg-like monster will crack under the weight of love – love for one’s neighbors, love for one’s family, love for one’s friends, and love for one’s fellow human being. The people of the Sunshine Shore must stand together in love.” 

Mario nodded solemnly, taking all of this advice into consideration. “Viceroy, do you believe your people can stand together in love against the monster?”

Marc looked at Kinneret and asked her a question in his native language. She replied, which led to a brief conversation between the two. Marc then looked at Mario and nodded. “We will try our best, and with you we can succeed.”

“Of course we’ll be with you,” said Mario.

“I just said that,” Kinneret grinned. Her Alpha nature meant that she had no qualms about ‘pre-translating’ for the Crown Prince. While some people might have found this distasteful, Mario found it very helpful.

“We leave in the morning,” Mario declared. “Chanali and Kinneret will show you to your chambers for the evening. Good night.”

“Good night, Your Highness.” Marc left the room with the two maidservants.

As soon as the door closed, three pairs of eyes glared at the Crown Prince, and three mouths frowned sternly. Hadassah said what she and the two others were thinking: “The Sunshine Shore is very far away. You’ll exhaust yourself on the journey.”

“I can do it,” Mario insisted. “All my life, I’ve been told that my body is too weak for my ambitions. But all my life, I’ve found that the weakness, the aches, the illnesses – all of it, whatever my body throws at me in revenge for pushing past its limits, is worth it when I help another. I will help the Viceroy and his people.”

“And you’re bringing us with you,” added Shoshanna. Mario nodded, knowing that some things weren’t worth arguing about. “Good. Let’s all get rest, then.”


	2. Defeating the Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first thought of this fic, I wanted Mario to bash in the egg monster's head. But I couldn't figure out how to make that work with the idea of love as a weapon. My apologies.

The journey to the Sunshine Shore lasted a fortnight, but Prince Mario didn’t mind at all. He and Viceroy Marc rode side by side the entire time, sharing stories and confiding in each other. With every word, Mario found himself falling more and more in love with Marc; he knew better than to act on his feelings while they were planning to face a monster, but he couldn’t help but hope that his feelings were reciprocated.

When they reached the Sunshine Shore, Marc beamed a radiant smile that melted Mario’s heart. “Welcome to my home, Your Highness,” he stated proudly.

“It’s beautiful,” Mario declared. “And we shall save it from the monster.”

As per the long-discussed plan, Marc used the large bell in his castle to summon all residents of the Sunshine Shore to the main square. “Mi pueblo querido,” the Viceroy proclaimed, “I have come from the White Kingdom with their Crown Prince, with numbers, and with hope.”

The citizens began to cheer loudly. Mario had learned a few words of Marc’s native tongue from the Viceroy (and Kinneret), but he couldn’t translate the crowds’ shouts. Nevertheless, he could tell from their smiling faces and happy tones that they were hopeful, too.

“We shall come together and stare down the monster with love!” Marc told his people. “The man whose spirit is now in the form of an egg was known for hate. Tomorrow, love shall triumph!” He then switched to his native tongue; Mario knew that the Viceroy was now explaining the plan of attack in more detail.

“Papi...” A little girl ran up to Marc and grabbed his leg. The Viceroy whispered something to her, which prompted her to grab Mario’s leg instead and adorably demand, “Up! Up!”

Despite the soreness Mario felt from the long journey, he picked up the girl with a smile. “We have a lot to do, sweetheart,” the Crown Prince tried to explain. Unfortunately, the girl began babbling in Marc’s native tongue.

“I’ll take her.” Chanali took the girl in her arms and walked away, rocking the child silently.

Something seemed off with the Omega, so Mario turned to his other maidservants. “Is Chanali well? She appears…not herself.”

“Nerves, Your Highness,” said Kinneret. “She worries that she might say or do something wrong, so she plans to remain as quiet as possible. Tending to Princess Gala is an easy task.” Mario’s face must have betrayed his confusion, for Kinneret continued to speak: “She is the daughter of the Viceroy. Her mother is a former consort.”

Mario nodded, not knowing what to do with this information. He decided to simply resume his tasks in preparation for the attack the following day.

\--

Everyone awoke with the sun the next morning. Mario had slept relatively well in Marc’s castle, even though Princess Gala had tried to cuddle with him multiple times. The Crown Prince was in some pain, but he greeted the Viceroy warmly nevertheless. “Good morning. Are you ready?”

“Sí.” Marc surprised Mario by taking his hand as they walked out of the castle and joined the people gathered at the beach a short distance away. “Gala has taken to you, Your Highness.”

Before Mario could do more than nod in response, the ground shook violently. The smell of a rotten egg filled the air as the monster came into view. It roared and swung its limbs haphazardly with every step it took. Mario didn’t blame the people of the Sunshine Shore, or the people of the United Black and Golden Kingdoms, for fearing the monster; if he was completely honest, he was himself afraid that the monster could cause even more harm before being defeated.

But now was not the time for fear. Now was the time for love.

Mario squeezed Marc’s hand as they watched the people support each other, hugging and whispering words of comfort. No matter how much the monster stomped and screamed, not a soul fell to the ground, and not a tear was shed. The people were showing the monster that their love for their fellow human beings was the most powerful force in the universe.

“Your daughter crawled into my bed quite often,” Mario told the Viceroy. “Does she do that whenever you have a guest?”

“Claro que no, Alteza.” Marc chuckled softly. “As I said, she has taken to you…And so have I.”

It felt like a storybook ending: The two men kissed, and the monster exploded into nothingness. Love had, indeed, won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but it'll do. Chapter 3 is the wedding.


	3. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Marc get married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to WinterSnow10 for reading this chapter and assuring me of its quality. =] <3
> 
> There are many, many sources of inspiration for this chapter. Most of them are detailed in the end notes, but I'll mention two now:  
> -The naked wedding was something I promised to mariothellama. ;-]  
> -Another inspiration for the naked wedding was "Star Trek," specifically the race known as Betazoids. They are (in)famous for having all participants in a wedding be nude, including the guests. I didn't go that far this time, but who knows what I'll write in the future? ;-]

“Mar-Mar!” An adorable voice squealed while its owner started jumping on the bed.

Prince Mario suppressed a groan. He knew that he’d specifically asked for this particular wake-up call today, but his joints ached nevertheless. With an exaggerated yawn, he mumbled, “Five more minutes, please?”

“Mar-Mar!” The adorable voice became more persistent. “¡Despierta!”

The Crown Prince blinked a few times and smiled at the source of the adorable voice. “Good morning, Princess Gala.”

“Wedding!” Princess Gala smiled as brightly as one would expect from a native of the Sunshine Shore. “Wedding today!”

“That’s right!” Mario gave her a big kiss on the forehead as a reward for having used a few words of her new language. “Is Papi ready?” She shrugged. “Go help your Papi!”

“Okay, I love you, bye-bye!” The little princess scampered out of the room, leaving her stepfather-to-be alone with his thoughts.

“She’s going to run into a table and break a vase one of these days,” Kinneret predicted drily as she entered the bedroom. “Good morning, Your Highness. Ready for the big day?”

Mario opened his mouth to answer – but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and shrugged.

“I might have guessed.” Kinneret drew back the curtains to reveal a cloudy sky in Mainzmund. “At least you went to the shrine of the snow-white leopard yesterday when the sun was out, Your Highness. Nobody with any sense would want to make the trek today.”

“This is true.” Mario slowly stood up, grateful for what was coming next. “It’s bath time, right?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” The maidservant led the Crown Prince to the large bath chamber, where the other maidservants were waiting.

“Let’s get you ready to stand under the canopy, Prince Mario!” Chanali smiled broadly. “The Viceroy might decide to skip to the consummation part of the day when he sees you!”

The Crown Prince gulped as Tzipporah, Shoshanna, and Hadassah untied his robes, which fell around his feet in a nondescript pile. He slowly walked to the bath and slid into the warm water, sighing blissfully. “I should do this more often.”

“We agree,” Tzipporah replied on behalf of all five maidservants. “It’s wonderful to see you relaxed, Your Highness.”

As the women scrubbed the Crown Prince, Hadassah asked, “Would you like to go over the day’s schedule, Your Highness?” He nodded. “Well, the guests are arriving now and finding their places in the throne room. The halls will be completely empty by the time we’re done with your bath.”

“We’ll dry you off and go with you to the foyer, where your family will be waiting,” Shoshanna continued. “Then we’ll head inside and signal the musicians. Your family will lead you to the canopy, then the Viceroy will be led to the canopy.”

Mario nodded in understanding. Nobody else spoke until the bath was finished, at which point the Crown Prince stepped out of the bath and was dried off thoroughly. “Thank you, my dears,” he said sincerely.

“You’re welcome,” they chorused. The group walked down the hallway to the foyer just outside the throne room. Mario stood behind his brothers and parents, and waited for the music to begin.

The Crown Prince could feel a thousand eyes take in every inch of his naked body as he walked to the canopy. He knew the symbolism: he was entering this next part of his life unencumbered, exposed from head to toe. And once he reached the canopy, turned around, and watched Marc walk down the same path, he was able to stare unashamedly at his almost-husband in all his glory, which helped him relax for the ceremony.

“Mario and Marc stand here today under the canopy of marriage in accordance with the laws and customs of this kingdom,” King Jürgen proclaimed. “They will sign a contract containing the seven qualities of a proper relationship, and they will exchange four symbols of unity.”

Lord Thomas held out two goblets of wine: one with the crest of the Sunshine Shore, and one with the crest of Mainzmund. The grooms took the goblet of his homeland and held it to the lips of the other so he could sip the wine. This was to symbolize the ways in which the marriage would benefit their subjects. Next, they tore in half a slice of bread and fed it to each other, symbolizing that they would care for each other’s needs. This was followed by lighting two candles to symbolize that they would bring light to the world. Finally, they exchanged rings on their left index fingers, symbolizing the eternity of their love.

“Kindness. Discipline. Compassion. Endurance. Humility. Connection. Dignity. These seven qualities are enumerated in this contract, which shall hang in a place of prominence in the home Mario and Marc will share.” King Jürgen handed Mario a quill so he could sign his name. Marc then took the quill and signed his.

Mario then chanted, “Yo soy de mi amado, y mi amado es mío.” Marc replied, „Ich bin meines Geliebten, und mein Geliebter ist mein.“

At that moment, the canopy was dropped on top of the two men, and everyone cheered: The marriage was official!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirations:
> 
> -"Okay, I love you, bye-bye!" is the catchphrase of Mindy, a character from the TV show "Animaniacs." She generally says it just before running off and getting into trouble.
> 
> -Visiting the shrine of the snow-white leopard and bathing the day of the wedding come from the Jewish tradition of the mikvah (also spelled mikveh), which is a ritual bath visited before or after certain events. This includes a man visiting the mikvah before his wedding.
> 
> -Marrying under a canopy is Jewish tradition, in part because we don't have an altar. The canopy, called a "chuppah," is open on all four sides to symbolize the new couple welcoming the community into their home.
> 
> -The family accompanying the person getting married to the chuppah is a Jewish tradition. This can include grandparents (much to the chagrin of my grandmother, whose arthritis makes the walk difficult). Note that I'm not having the guests stand: Jewish wedding guests do not traditionally stand as the bride enters (which makes my grandmother happy because her arthritis makes it hard to stand that long).
> 
> -The number four shows up a lot in Judaism. Wine also shows up a lot, as does bread. Candles aren't traditional to Jewish weddings, but they show up in other traditions. The left index finger was believed by ancient Jewish sages to have a special connection to the heart, which is why the ring is placed there during the ceremony.
> 
> -The number seven shows up a lot in Judaism, too. The seven qualities listed are identified with the seven weeks between Passover (celebration of exodus from Egypt) and Shavuot (celebration of receiving the Torah and/or Ten Commandments) known as the Omer. While the wedding contract (ketubah) would usually be read out loud during the ceremony, I didn't feel like writing one. XD
> 
> -The phrase each man says is, "I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine." It's a quote from the Song of Songs which many brides use in Jewish weddings nowadays, since there's no traditional vow for her to say. (The groom's vow is, "Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the law of Moses and Israel," which inspired what the King said to introduce the wedding.)
> 
> -The canopy being dropped is inspired by the tradition of the groom stepping on glass (such as a light bulb), which cues the guests to shout, "Mazel tov!" The glass is supposed to symbolize our longing for the destroyed Temple in Jerusalem. I changed it to the canopy being dropped for reasons that will become apparent next chapter!


	4. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night. ;-]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to mariothellama for reassuring me that this fell into 'M' territory! =D
> 
> Just like last time, cultural references will be in the end notes.
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this story. <3

Mario struggled to hold up his half of the canopy as he and Marc made their way out of the crowded room. As soon as the Crown Prince and Viceroy were in the hallway, Mario let out a sigh of relief. “To my chambers, right?”

“You mean ‘our chambers,’ dear husband.” Marc kissed him again. “Do you need me to hold more of the canopy, amor? I am taller than you, so it would make sense.”

“I hate to admit it, but yes.” Mario smiled as Marc reached out to grab more of the heavy canopy, lessening the weight on the shorter man’s shoulders. They resumed walking, the Crown Prince silently grateful that the Viceroy hadn’t mentioned any physical weakness.

“Shall I tell you a secret?” Marc whispered when the newlyweds reached their chambers. After Mario nodded, Marc divulged, “When I came here for the first time and I first saw you, I wanted nothing more than to follow you to your bedchambers and never leave them again.”

Mario opened the door with a soft chuckle. “All through dinner that first night, I had to keep from telling anyone that I wanted to lock the two of us in here for the rest of our lives.” They entered the room, and Mario locked the door behind them. “We cannot stay in here forever, since we have to join our guests for dinner, so let us enjoy this time alone together, husband.”

“Husband…” Marc dropped the canopy to the floor and wrapped his long arms around Mario. “I love that word, husband.”

The Crown Prince kissed the Viceroy softly, savoring the feeling of security their embrace provided. He clasped his hands around Marc’s neck before kissing him again, not quite as softly, and shivered as their growing arousals touched. “Make me yours.”

“I would not expect such an order from a Beta, but I will comply.” The taller man guided his husband to their bed, where they lay down and resumed kissing. “Do you know where your maidservants put the oils, my beloved?”

Mario stiffened at the mention of the oils. He knew from the maidservants’ explanations that they would act like an Omega’s slick, reducing the pain that the receiving lover would feel from the giving lover’s thrusts. The maidservants had answered his questions about how lovemaking worked physically, so he knew what to expect. But only now, naked in his equally naked husband’s arms, was the gravity of the scenario sinking in. “I…I’ve never done anything like this before,” he admitted, looking away from Marc in shame.

“I was with Lady Melissa only once, with the intent to conceive the next ruler of the Sunshine Shore.” Marc placed his thumb on Mario’s chin and turned the shorter man’s head so they were facing each other again. “We used a potion to help matters, since I am a Beta. And Gala was conceived right away. But that was years ago, and it was not like this. Will you let me help you?”

Mario nodded. “You don’t mind my inexperience?”

“On the contrary.” Marc stroked his husband’s hair. “I find it an honor to be your first. I only hope that I know enough to please you.”

The Crown Prince smiled and opened the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. “Here are the oils, my beloved.”

“Gracias, mi amor.” The Viceroy sat up, patting the pillows at the head of the bed. “You will be on the bottom this time, so rest your head here.”

Mario did as he was told, watching Marc spread the oils on his long fingers. “Should I be on my back or on my stomach, husband?”

“Hmm…” Marc paused in thought for a few moments. “I think you should turn on your back so I can apply the oils to you. If we have to adjust when I enter you, we can do that.”

The Crown Prince nodded and rolled over, spreading his legs as best he could. “I wish I could watch you.”

“We can arrange that when we don’t have guests waiting for dinner, my husband.” Marc leaned down and kissed the top of Mario’s head before slowly pushing a finger past the tight ring of muscle and into Mario’s most private area. The Viceroy carefully moved his finger all around, making the Crown Prince whimper slightly.

“Marc…” Mario whined as his husband added a second finger. “So good…” He thought he heard a soft chuckle, but a sudden feeling overwhelmed him. “What did you just do?!”

“I do not know what it is called in your language,” he admitted. “It is a very sensitive part of a man – a good kind of sensitive, of course.”

Mario somehow managed to remember what the maidservants had told him. “I think it’s called the ‘sweet spot’ in the vernacular. There’s a more medical term, too, but I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“Your wish is my command.” Marc hit the spot again, causing Mario to instinctively arch his back and clench around the fingers. “I think you are ready. Take a few deep breaths, mi amor.”

Mario obeyed, frowning at the emptiness left by Marc’s fingers. He could hear the Viceroy pouring out more oil, presumably to coat his arousal before the main event. “Did it hurt Lady Melissa when you conceived the Princess?”

“It only hurt for a short time,” Marc replied. “Keep breathing…” The Viceroy slowly slid his arousal into the Crown Prince and began to move, deliberately avoiding the sweet spot for now.

“Marc…” Mario grabbed his husband’s hand and guided it down to his leaking arousal, stroking it in time with Marc’s thrusts. “We’re close.”

“Yes, yes, Mario!” Marc hit the sweet spot, sending himself over the edge of orgasm. Mario followed him into bliss moments later.

After about a minute, the newlyweds came back to their senses. Marc slipped out of Mario, who began wiping his husband with a damp cloth from the table next to the bed.

“I wonder if our scents and the scents of the oils will encourage other couples tonight,” Marc mused. “It is considered good luck in my homeland if a child is conceived by wedding guests.”

Mario hummed in thought as Marc wiped him clean. “I thought I saw one of the dukes gazing at Chanali yesterday. He was wearing the shawl of the Praise-Singers.”

“Good for her, then.” They stood up and dressed in the simple white robes that had been stored in the wardrobe for the occasion. “Barbecue and cheesecake, my husband?”

“Yes, my husband.” Mario kissed him again before they exited the room. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And so it was for the rest of their lives: true love of snow and sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References/inspirations:  
> -The idea of a child conceived by wedding guests being good luck is my take on the "people hook up at weddings" cliche. I don't know of it being true anywhere.
> 
> -The Praise-Singers are meant to be Jewish. (Yes, Chanali is meant to be yours truly.) I chose that name based on the Biblical story behind the name Judah: When the matriarch Leah gave birth to her fourth son, she said, "This time I will praise G-d," and so Judah means "praise." From the name Judah, we get the Kingdom of Judea, and from that we get the word "Jew."
> 
> -The "shawl" is meant to invoke a talit, or prayer shawl. Technically, one wouldn't wear a prayer shawl outside of prayer; one would wear an undershirt with tzitzit (fringes) hanging out, which could be misinterpreted as a shawl.
> 
> -Barbecue is a relatively modern custom associated with the holiday Lag Ba'Omer, which is a happy day in the midst of the very sad period known as the Omer. This is derived from the tradition of lighting bonfires on Lag Ba'Omer to symbolize the spiritual "light" given forth by the Rabbis.
> 
> -Cheesecake is associated with the holiday Shavuot, which marks the end of the Omer. The word Shavuot means "weeks," and this holiday is seven weeks after Passover. On Shavuot, the Israelites gathered at Mount Sinai to receive the Ten Commandments and/or the Torah (there's disagreement on this, as is true for many Jewish things). Dairy food is traditional to Shavuot because the laws of kashrut (keeping kosher) are said to have been given to the Jews at this time, and dairy was easier to eat first because it didn't involve ritual slaughtering.
> 
> Those of you who are familiar with keeping kosher have probably realized that one wouldn't have barbecue and cheesecake at the same meal. To clarify, the only "Jewish" characters are Chanali and her duke because I don't know of any Jewish Bundesliga players.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
